Slighty Belated History of Faryllia Roentilast
by DoeEyed
Summary: Here is a little piece for background information on the story I am about to embark on, Faryllia's life. Faryllia is my RPG character on DragonRealms, PLEASE REVIEW!


The Slightly Belated History of FarylliaRoentilast  
  


            On the 26th day of the 2nd month ofKa'len the Sea Drake in the year of the Emerald Dolphin, 341 years after thevictory of Lanival the Redeemer, Faryllia Roentilast was born in a smallcottage on the outskirts of Riverhaven, a small city in the province ofTherengia in the magical land of Elanthia. Her parents were Guinevive Learinoand Incarues Roentilast. Her mother, Guinevive, was a kindly human empath whowas killed in an invasion while healing the wounded upon Faryllia's 12thyear. Her father, Incarues, was murdered by a rogue barbarian when Faryllia was15, his body was defiled and he was robbed of all his possessions. Her oldersister Leannara, was forced to begin her apprenticeship as a Warrior Mage 2years early in order to support her and her little sisters. At this pointFaryllia was 15, Leannara was 20, and their youngest sister Lizareth was 10.Faryllia would remain at home each day taking care of Lizareth whilst Leannarawas learning her art.   
Shelonged for the day when she too, could leave their cramped cottage and ventureto the Crossing to make her life. Faryllia had never been allowed to go to theCrossing, her parents and sister had always maintained that it was "full ofdangerous criminals out for your money". She had remained in Haven her whole life, never seeing beyond the gates.People were kind and gentle in Haven, but outside her walls was adventure.Faryllia watched to travelers and traders move freely in and out of Haven'sgates with envy.  
Lizarethhad been so young when their mother died that she could barely remember her atall. In the evenings when Leannara came home and after dinner was eaten theywould tell stories of their kind empath mother and all her marvelous adventures.Late into the night they would sit by the fire, Leannara's guinea-pig inLizareth's lap as they told tales of the Elanthian heroes, the human-elven war,and their courageous parents until Lizareth nodded off and had to be carried tobed.  
"Fary?"Leannara asked one evening after Lizareth was soundly asleep.  
"YesLeannara?"  
"It'salmost time for you to begin your apprenticeship, have you chosen aprofession?"  
"Yes,I think I shall be a trader."  
"Atrader huh? I approve. Now help me clear these dishes."  
Shedaydreamed endlessly about her upcoming life as a trader, even her sisterapproved and gave her blessing, one more month and she would be ready, one moremonth and Lizareth would be 15, old enough to stay home alone.  
Oneevening while teaching Lizareth to play the family mandolin, there was a sharpknock at the door and Leannara got up to answer it. Jesterz, one of Leannara'scolleagues was standing in the doorway whispering hurriedly with Leannara, whoran and grabbed her sword and shield.  
"FaryI'll be back in a couple of hours, lock the door behind me and don't open it nomatter what you hear. There is an invasion in the Crossing and I have to go."Leannara said briskly.  
"Yessister."   
Allnight she sat up, waiting for Leannara to come home. Rocking back and forth inher chair reassuring the sleepy Lizareth that everything was fine. Buteverything wasn't fine, Leannara had been gone for 5 hours and her familiar hadwandered off without warning an hour before. Something had gone wrong. Jesterzreturned the next morning to give her the very news she had feared. Leannarahad been killed in the invasion. She told Lizareth that Leannara had gone toM'Riss to live and would not return. Lizareth was distraught and would neverlearn the real truth until it was time for her apprenticeship. Faryllia decidedthat she would abandon her trader ambitions and become a Warrior Mage in honorof her dead sister. And that she did. Jesterz was kind, he set her up withequpitment and helped her to begin in profession, he was her patron. Sheaccepted his kindnesses with all the grace she could muster and plodded on withher training.  
AfterFaryllia approved Lizareth's choice of the thief profession, she wandered offto travel the great world of Elanthia like she had always dreamed when she wasa child…  



End file.
